It is known from for a motor vehicle to have a rear window formed as part of a rear closure sometimes referred to as a rear hatch or tailgate and a wiper system for the rear window including a wiper arm that traverse across the rear screen to clear water and debris therefrom.
It is further known to provide a rack or carrier for carrying an object such as a bicycle on a rear part of a motor vehicle. With such a carrier it is common for supports forming part of the carrier to rest against a rear screen of the vehicle.
The supports for the carrier may obstruct the motion of a wiper arm associated with the rear screen. Such an obstruction to motion of the wiper arm may result in damage to a wiper motor for the rear wiper or a drive mechanism for the rear wiper can occur. This is particularly so if the motor vehicle includes means to automatically switch on the rear wiper when reverse gear is selected and/or when the wiper for a front windshield is switched on.